Reunion Of Darkness
by Matt Of The Dead
Summary: Some secrets remain hiden others come back to haunt you..


Final Fantasy VII… Reunion of Darkness  
  
Characters:  
  
Cloud Strife…24  
Tifa Lockheart…24  
Barret Wallace…31  
Red XIII…??  
Cid Highwind…32  
Vincent Valentine…??  
Wedge…27  
Sephiroth…??  
  
Prologue…  
Almost a year after the fall of the Shinra coporation and the final defeat of Sephiroth things are not well with the planet. There are reported sightings of Sephiroth as far away as Mideel it appears that Sephiroth is not quite defeated. Our heroes are aware that something is not right and set out to find the problem. But...  
  
Scene 1: The Ship  
  
Cloud is standing up on the deck of the ship. The world acclaimed HMS Gigantic is making good speed towards the icy continent of the great glacier. Its a cold day but there's little wind.  
  
Cloud: (thinking to himself) Its a year since Aeris was killed by Sephiroth. I thought we let her rest in peace when we killed Sephiroth last year but now... (Tifa walks up behind him)  
  
Tifa: Hey Cloud, what's up?  
  
Cloud. (still looking out over the horizon) Nothin' I was just...just thinking.  
  
Tifa: What about?  
  
Cloud: It's a year now since Aeris...  
  
Tifa: I know...  
  
Cloud: Damn if we'd only been a minute earlier if I hadn't given Sephiroth the black materia .If I. Damn!  
  
Tifa: There was nothing we could do Cloud we tried everything we could to save her. Don't blame it all on your self.  
  
Cloud: How in hell can you say that. Did she whisper her last words into your ear? Did she die in Your arms?  
  
Tifa: No but...  
  
Cloud: Just leave me alone.  
  
Tifa: (thinks to herself) Poor guy.  
  
Tifa walks away cloud is left standing on the deck.  
Then the scene changes to Cid and Barret's quarters.  
  
Barret: Hey Cid pass us that bottle of whiskey would ya.  
  
Cid: No damnit it's mine.  
  
Barret: Who the hell says so.  
  
Cid: I do damnit it's mine.  
  
Barret: God damn it.  
  
An argument breaks out between the two and is in full-swing when Tifa walks in.  
  
Tifa: Hey guys Cloud's feeling a bit down why don't ya go try and cheer him up a little.  
  
Barret: Okay Tifa just as soon as Cid here gives some o 'that whiskey he's hidin.  
  
We change back to deck area. Nightfall. Cloud is still there thinking of what could have been. Barret and Cid arive.  
  
Cid: Hey Cloud why the long face?  
  
Cloud: Oh hi Cid hi Barret...its been a year now since Aeris...  
  
Barret: Yeah I know but don't blame yourself there was nothing ya could do. Damn last year I lost three of my best freinds. Biggs Wedge n' Jesse when the sector 7 plate fell down an'...Damn I don't wanna talk about it. Yet...I'm sure that Wedge got outta there just in time because I remember lookin' back and he sure as hell weren't there damnit.  
  
Cid: Ya see Cloud we've all lost someone or something that was special to us at sometime during our lives and looked back and thought. Why the hell didn't I...or what if? Ya know I lost my dream when it blasted off into space without me in a failed attempt to destroy the damned meteor.  
  
Cloud: Yeah...  
  
Barret: Anyhow where's Vincent I haven't seen him since we got aboard this damned crate?  
  
Cid: Me neither and Red XIII where the hell is he.  
  
Cloud: I...  
  
Cloud was cut off by a mysterious figure emerging from the shadows.  
  
Vincent: Allow me to answer that question.  
  
Vincent walked out from the shadows of which he had been hiding.  
  
Vincent: I have been confining myself my sins shall never go away my sin Lucrecia...  
  
Vincent was a dark and mysterious character the rest of the group knew little or nothing about him and no-one knew of his past. Although he looked weak and frail it was said that behind his exterior weakness lay a dark and mysterious power just like the man himself nobody knew anything of these powers at all....  
  
Cid: Lucrewho?  
  
Vincent: (slow, emotionless) I should never have allowed it if only...  
  
Cloud: So you too Vincent have someth...  
  
Cloud was stopped by a mysterious voice in his head. Cloud recognised the voice as Sephiroth's.  
  
Sephiroth: Why do you seek me again? While you know nothing of my location or indeed my very existence?  
  
No one else knew that Cloud was hearing the voice again and they were surprised to hear him scream out.  
  
Cloud: Where the hell are you damnit we are gonna hunt you down and...  
  
Sephiroth: Patience patience...if you wish to know my place of existence I believe that your friend Vincent should be able to help if you survive that is...  
  
Cloud: What the hell do you mean survive?  
  
Cloud stopped as a huge explosion came from deep inside the ship.  
Tifa and Red X11V came running up to the deck.  
  
Tifa: What's going on?  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth is alive the voice inside my head... Vincent... Then Cloud blacked out.  
  
Vincent: Hmm,..  
Another huge explosion rocked the ship. They all blacked out...  
  
Scene 2: Icicle inn  
  
Cloud is lying on a bed the rest of the group are around him waiting patiently for him to wake up.  
  
Cid: Damnit this guys lazy when the hell's he gonna wake up?  
  
With these kind caring words Cloud wakes up.  
  
Cloud: Where are we? What happened? Sephiroth...  
  
Vincent: Be calm my friend we are away from the harsh sea and are with safety.  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Tifa: He meant we are safe now.  
  
Cloud: Tifa you're alive!  
  
Tifa: We all are...  
  
Barret: Good to have ya back Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Yeah.  
  
Tifa and Cid were arguing over in the corner of the room.  
  
Cid: Damn I knew we should'a taken the Highwind.  
  
Tifa: I told you before Cid it would've looked suspicious.  
  
Cid: Yeah but...Oh what the hell does it matter now we're stranded on some god forsaken ice island on top of the godamn world at least 1000 miles away from Highwind with no cash or pretty much anything damnit.  
  
Tifa: Well at least were all alive Cid c'mon look on the bright side for a change.  
  
Cid: Bright side? What god damned bright side you on about? No cash no stuff no nothin.  
  
Suddenly Cloud remembers what Sephiroth said before the explosion.  
  
Cloud: Hey Vincent.  
  
Vincent: Hmm?  
  
Cloud: Tell me everythin' ya know about Sephiroth. Sephiroth's voice said that you hold the answer to where he is.  
  
Vincent: It is no longer the past that matters yet the light of the future is in our history...  
  
Barret: What?  
  
Vincent: Think to your past cloud back to when you were just a small child around 5 or 6...  
  
Cloud: When I was six dad left he said he was going away and would be back soon. Of course back then I didn't know that he had gone off to fight in the war...He was stationed in Wutai on the day that...  
  
Cloud closed his eyes.  
  
Cloud: I don't wanna talk about that...  
  
Tifa: Cloud I had no idea that...  
  
Vincent: I knew your father he and I drank at the same bar.  
  
Cloud: You...you knew him? Are you telling me that you are the guy he used to hang around with on Saturdays?  
  
Vincent: Yes I am. Anyhow one of the people I worked with in the mansion was...  
  
Cloud interrupts Vincent.  
  
Cloud: Are you telling me that you worked at the shinra mansion!  
  
Vincent: Yes I was 3rd class shinra science service...Some may call them the turks.  
  
All: Turks! When did you quit?  
  
Vincent: Much time has passed since that day when...Lucrecia if only I had done more to stop it before it was too late.  
  
Red XIII: Lucrecia are you referring to the shinra scientific engineer Lucrecia?  
  
Vincent: Time has gone yet my beloved still calls for me...Lucrecia.   
  
Vincent gets up and looks out of the window at the stars in the sky  
  
Vincent: Lucrecia...(Vincent begins to weep)  
  
Cloud: I think we should come back tomorrow. C'mon guys lets leave him alone.  
  
They all walk out.  
  
Vincent: Lucrecia why did I let it happen.....  
  
The scene changes to Cloud's cabin which he shares with Tifa since there were only three cabins available to rent and the group thought it best to leave Vincent alone for the night.  
  
Tifa: The poor guy however cold and unloving he is on the outside he's really deep and emotional on the inside.  
  
Cloud: Whoever Lucrecia was Vincent must have cared about her enough to take the blame himself and to say that it's his sin that he couldn't help her...  
  
Tifa: Yeah...Maybe we'll find out more tomorrow...  
  
Cloud: Goodnight Tifa  
Tifa: Goodnight Cloud.  
  
The light goes out. In the background we can hear Cid and Barret arguing again this time it appears to be over nothing at all they just appear to be arguing for no apparent reason.  
  
The light goes back on.  
  
Both: Shut the hell up in there we're trying to get some godamn sleep!  
  
The light goes off.  
  
Barret and Cid have shutup.  
  
Scene 3: The next morning  
  
Sephiroth: Wake up wake up my puppet you and your friends are all just puppets in this world.  
  
Cloud: Puppets what the hell are you on about?  
  
Sephiroth: Vincent will tell as I said the key to his future is in his past.  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Tifa: Hey Cloud who ya talkin' to?  
  
Cloud: Damned Sephiroth in my head again.  
  
Tifa: What...My god what did he say.  
  
Cloud: Somethin' about us all being puppets and Vincent holds the future's keys.  
  
Tifa: Vincent holds the future's keys what the hell that don't make no sense.  
  
There is a banging at the door.  
  
Barret: Who's up for some breakfast I say we have pancakes.  
  
Cid: Pancakes! I want damnit.  
  
Barret: Pancakes!  
  
Cid: Waffles!  
  
Barret: Panca....  
  
Red XIII: Just shut up if you want pancakes and he wants waffles why don't you just have what you want ya don't all have to eat the same thing ya know.  
  
Cid: That's the most sensible thing I've heard all damn day but seein' as I've only been up ten minuets...Oh what the hell you have pancakes I'll have waffles okay.  
  
Barret: Sounds good to me.  
  
Cloud: (to Tifa) I wouldn't mind some toast myself.  
  
Tifa: Yeah I love toast with jam on it.  
  
They all head off to find a cafe except for Vincent who is trying to remember why and when but can't.  
  
Scene 4: The Cafe/Cabins  
  
A simple street cafe...on ice (this is the ice continent remember) Tifa and Cloud are sitting together talking about what it was like when they were kids back in Nibelheim while Barret and Cid are arguing in the background.  
  
Barret: Its Wednesday damn it.  
  
Cid: Tuesday.  
  
Barret: Wednesday.  
  
Cid: Tuesday damn you.  
  
Red XIII: I believe that it's Friday actually.  
  
Cid: You keep outta this.  
  
Barret: Tifa what day is it?  
  
Tifa: Sunday.  
  
Cid/Barret: Damn.  
  
Red XIII: Hmm okay.  
  
Cloud: We should really be going now.  
  
Group: Yeah.  
  
They all get up and head back to the cabins.  
  
Cut to Vincent's cabin we see his face he thinks for a moment and then we see a look of shock on his face as he remembers something he forgot a long time ago.  
  
We cut to Vincent's mind.  
  
Vincent is wearing a black suit he is in the old shinra corporation mansion in Nibelheim we see out of a window behind him a young boy who is obviously Cloud talking to a young girl obviously Tifa.  
  
Scientist: Are we okay to go ahead Vincent sir?  
Vincent: Yes proceed with experiment 241 but for gods sake don't hurt my wife...  
  
We cut back to cabin.  
  
Vincent: Lucrecia...  
  
Cloud and co enter through front door.  
  
Cloud: Hey Vince what's up.  
  
Vincent: Damn it all to hell!  
  
Tifa: What?  
  
Vincent: 20 years ago I allowed them to do experiment 241,  
  
Tifa: Experiment 241? What do you mean?  
  
Vincent: 241 genetic modification and cloning. The test subject... My wife Lucrecia...She didn't make it.  
  
Cloud: ...Vincent...God I'm sorry...  
  
Vincent: If only I had...  
  
Rest of group: ...  
  
Vincent: And using the cloned DNA they took from her...they...they created Sephiroth...  
  
Tifa: My god...  
  
Vincent: And that...That is my sin...  
  
Sephiroth: So you finally figured it out then dad...  
  
This time everyone can hear him.  
  
Vincent: I am not your father.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh no sorry more of my step father.  
  
Vincent: Damn you...  
  
Cid: Damn it where the hell are you.  
  
Sephiroth: I am where I was born into this world find there and find darkness...   
  
Tifa: Good god...  
  
Vicent: Why...  
  
Scene 5: Vincent's past  
  
We see a stylish office it appears to be the top floor of a high rise building. A man is sitting behind a large desk.  
  
Security: He's here sir.  
  
President Shinra: Send him in then.  
  
A young man walks through the large doors of the office we can't tell who it is until he sits down and the camera moves around to his face: It's Vincent aged around well who knows?  
  
President Shinra. Well my friend how does it feel to work for the Shinra corporaition.  
  
Vincent: Good sir.  
  
President Shinra: I believe you have been assigned to the science service third class.  
  
Vincent nods in agreement.  
  
President Shinra: Very good. Now your latest assignment is...  
  
We change location again to Nibelheim main entrance.  
  
Guard 1: We have arrived sir.  
  
Vincent: Very good.  
  
Vincent walks on screen dressed in a suit they walk towards the newest building in town the Shinra mansion and laboratory.  
  
Fade to Main laboratory.  
  
Scientist: Are we okay to go ahead Vincent sir?  
  
Vincent: Yes proceed with experiment 241 but for god's sake don't hurt my wife...  
  
Fade back to now Vincent says to the group.  
  
Vincent: You can change the future but not the past. What you do does forever last...  
  
Scene 6: Abandoned laboratory and mansion building.  
  
The doors fly open in an obviously abandoned mansion the light coming in forces some spiders to run for cover.  
  
The first figure to walk into the light is Vincent.  
  
Vincent: Hmph nothing's changed.  
  
We look around the place is a mess the main stairwell has fallen in and the place in generally wrecked.  
  
Cloud; So Vincent where's the main lab?  
  
Vincent: Follow me for I shall show the way to the future.  
  
Vincent leads the group up a hidden stairway behind a bookcase.  
They arrive at a huge surprisingly well looked after steel door. They are all surprised when the door begins to speak.  
  
Door: Please state name personal registration number and personal password.  
  
Vincent: Vincent Valentine s41n6a Lurecia...  
  
Door: Checking...Password accepted welcome to the lab Mr Valentine.  
  
Door slowly opens behind it lays an extensive laboratory. They all walk in suddenly the door slams behind them and the lights go out.  
  
Barret: What the hell?  
  
Cloud: Show yourself Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: When the lights do fall and the darkness arrives a great reunion will occur leaving all around devastated...  
  
Cloud: What are ya on about.  
  
Then the entire group bar Vincent pass out.  
  
Vincent: Why Sephiroth why?  
  
Sephiroth: My father...  
  
Vincent: NO!  
  
Sephiroth: I'm sorry if you don't like it but...  
  
Sephiroth comes into our range of vision.  
  
Sephiroth: Your wife was my mother. I was cloned from her DNA maybe you are not my father but my step father...  
  
Vincent: Damn you...Die.  
  
Sephiroth: I'm sorry but that is not an option. Yet for you it is yet so an option...  
  
Vincent: What?  
  
Sephiroth: However this is not the time or place leave this place before it disappears from the history of our time.  
  
Everyone regains consciousness yet Sephiroth has simply vanished only Vincent is standing there alone.  
  
Cloud: What...what happened?  
  
Vincent: He's gone now let us leave this place before it from time is erased...  
  
Barret: What?  
  
Cid: In other words get the hell outta here!  
  
They all run from the mansion and behind them it simply disappears.  
  
Cloud: Erased from time just like Vincent said...Hey where is Vincent?  
  
Tifa: Last I saw of him he was in the...  
  
They all turn and look at the spot where the mansion stood.  
  
Barret: Wh...where is he?  
  
Tifa: Maybe he thought it better to be erased from time than to bear all the guilt that was shoveled on him by his past...  
  
Cloud: Maybe...  
  
They all take one last look at the spot where the mansion stood.  
  
Cloud: Goodbye Vincent...  
  
Tifa: Seeya Vince...  
  
Barret: Yeah...  
  
Cid: ...  
  
Red XIII: Maybe it's for the best...  
  
They all walk away and head out of town.  
  
We see Vincent standing on a rooftop watching his friends leave.  
  
Vincent: Goodbye my friends...Maybe one day we will meet again yet for now I must search for my past which may hold the key to my future...  
  
Vincent takes a last look and then hops down from the roof and slowly now a little bit more sure about himself he walks away into the sunset.  
  
VINCENT VALENTINE WILL RETURN!!!  
  
The End...  
Matthew Godfrey 28/04/2000   
Final Fantasy 7.tm of Squaresoft interactive 1997...  
This is based with characters from the Final Fantasy 7 game but the story is a new one based 1 year after the end of FF7.  



End file.
